Die richtigen Worte
by hjemmelavet
Summary: Gibbs findet genau die richtigen Worte für Abby.


Titel: Die richtigen Worte

Fandom: NCIS

Spoiler: Die Folge „Skelette"

Inhalt: Gibbs findet genau die richtigen Worte für Abby.

***

„Gibbs, ich kann nicht."

Abbys Stimme war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern und Gibbs sah von seiner Arbeit auf und drehte sich zu ihr.

Während er an seinem Boot gearbeitet hatte, hatte er seine nie verschlossene Eingangstür aufgehen hören. Dann Abbys Stiefel auf dem Holzboden, die Kellertür, und ihre Schritte auf den Holzstufen der Treppe. Er hatte gewusst, dass sie es war noch bevor sie den Keller betreten hatte.

Nun, da sie vor ihm stand, beziehungsweise ihm von der letzten Treppenstufe entgegen sah, bemerkte er ihren Zustand.

Ihre Augen waren gerötet, Tränen hatten zusammen mit ihrem Make-up Spuren auf ihren Wangen hinterlassen. Sie trug die gleiche Kleidung wie am späten Nachmittag, als er sie zuletzt gesehen und sie getröstet hatte. Verschämt, beinahe schüchtern stand sie an das hölzerne Geländer gelehnt, krallte ihre Hände in das Holz.

Er blickte ihr abwartend entgegen, wusste dass er nicht sprechen musste, um ihr zu bedeuten, dass er für sie da war, ihr zuhörte. Er hatte es ihr in ihrem Labor gesagt, aber sie hatte es auch schon vorher gewusst. Sie bedeutete ihm weit mehr als nur Caf-Pow! und Küsse auf die Wange oder die Stirn. Und sie wussten es beide.

Im stillen Einverständnis legte Gibbs sein Werkzeug beiseite und verschränkte die Arme abwartend vor der Brust. Abby stieg von der letzten Treppenstufe zu ihm hinunter und ihr Mund öffnete um sie von einem Redeschwall zu befreien:

„Ich kann nicht vergessen. Ich weiß, ich habe selbst gesagt ich würde es tun. Aber es geht nicht, er…er ist immernoch in meinem Kopf. Und das macht mich fertig, ich, ich sollte vergessen. Ich sollte das schaffen, ich habe es früher schon geschafft. Ich sollte…"

„Abby." Seine Stimme war ruhig.

„Ich weiß, du würdest hingehen, wenn du seinen Namen kennst. Ich weiß, du würdest ihn einschüchtern und dann verschwinden. Ihm zeigen, dass er mich nicht verdient hat. Aber, aber ich fühle mich so, als hätte ich ihn nicht verdient, Gibbs."

Er wusste längst, wie der kleinwüchsige Mann hieß, von dem Abby sprach, hatte seinen Namen schon nach dem ersten Treffen zwischen Abby und ihm herausgefunden, sichergehen wollen, dass es kein Verbrecher, Geistesgestörter oder Perverser war, mit dem seine Abby ausging.

Doch nun klang sie hilflos, bevor ihre Stimme ihr völlig den Dienst versagte. In ihren Augen sammelten sich noch mehr Tränen, als bei ihrer Ankunft schon darin gewesen waren. Sie wirkte so hilflos, wie Gibbs sie schon lange nicht mehr erlebt hatte. Doch dann wurde Wut in ihren Augen deutlich, Zorn.

Mit raschen Bewegungen entledigte sie sich ihrer 11cm Plateauschuhe und schmiss sie von sich. Einer von ihnen traf das Boot. „Tut mir Leid, Gibbs." Sagte sie, obwohl sie seine Aversion gegen Entschuldigungen kannte. „Es ist nur,…diese blöden Schuhe! Warum trage ich die? Warum? Ich bin groß genug, ich brauche keine 11 cm Extra-Größe, oder? Ich bin eine Goth, die meisten sind deshalb von mir eingeschüchtert!" Ihre Hand machte eine schwungvolle Bewegung über ihren gesamten Körper, ähnlich der vor einigen Stunden. „Aber dass jemand mich zu groß findet…dass mich ein Mann wegen meiner Körpergröße abserviert, das, das…."

Sie spürte Gibbs besorgten Blick auf sich spüren. „Ich sollte mich nicht so aufregen.", gestand sie kleinlaut und nicht einmal halb so laut wie ihr gerade beendeter Vortrag.

Er nickte und lächelte. Seine Abby.

‚Alles in Ordnung.' Signalisierte er ihr in Gebärdensprache.

‚Ich weiß' signalisierte sie zurück, begann dann jedoch weiter zu plappern: „Es ist nur,…Gibbs ich fühle mich so hilflos. Wenn dir jemand sagt, er mag deine Haare nicht, dann ist es einfach. Du schneidest sie dir ab. Deine Klammotten: Du wechselst sie. Dein Auto: Du kaufst ein Neues. Aber was soll ich machen, wenn er mir sagt, ich bin zu groß? Soll ich mich zweiteilen? Mir meine Beine amputieren? Schrumpfen? Auf allen Vieren kriechen??? Das ist so unfair! Ich habe keine Chance etwas daran zu ändern, und dabei…dabei…ich mochte ihn Gibbs. Ich mochte ihn wirklich!"

„Ich weiß."

„Oh, Gibbs!" Abby, immernoch in ihren Socken unterwegs, warf sich Gibbs an dem Hals und schlang ihre Arme um seinen Nacken.

Gibbs ließ es geschehen. Beruhigte sie mit weiten Kreisen, die seine Hände auf ihrem Rücken zogen.

„Du weißt immer genau, was du sagen musst. Danke."

Gibbs grinste.

Er spürte, wie sie sich langsam entspannte, also hob er sie hoch und setzte sie in das Innere seines Bootes.

Abby staunte, ließ es aber geschehen und beobachtete Gibbs, wie er sich wieder an die Arbeit machte. Schweigend genoss sie das Gefühl inmitten des Holzes zu sitzen, dass er so liebevoll bearbeitete.

Keiner der beiden sprach in der nächsten Stunde, mit Außnahme eines ‚danke' von Abby, nachdem Gibbs ihr eine alte Decke um ihre Schultern geschlungen hatte. Dann war es wieder still. Er arbeitete, sie sah ihm dabei zu.

Langsam wurde sie müde und die wiederkehrenden Bewegungen Gibbs' Hände schläferten sie zusehens ein. Irgendwann schloss sie zufrieden die Augen und glitt in einen ruhigen Schlaf.

***

„Gute Nacht, Abs."

Mit einem letzten Kuss auf die Stirn der Schlafenden vor sich, trat er von dem Gästebett zurück, in das er sie gebracht hatte, und verließ den Raum.

***

Als Abby am nächsten Morgen aufwachte brauchte sie einen Moment, bis ihr bewusst wurde wo sie war. Sie war in Gibbs Boot eingeschlafen, er musste sie hoch gebracht haben. Sie schaute sich neugierig um. Sie war nicht häufig im Obergeschoss seines Hauses gewesen, aber das was sie in diesem Gästezimmer sah, passte zu dem, was sie sich vorgestellt hatte. Schlicht und einfach, minimalistisch eingerichtet, aber dennoch auf eine unverkennbare Weise gemütlich und einfach nur Gibbs.

Als sie auf die Uhr sah, die an der gegenüberliegenden Wand hing, erschrak sie. Sie war spät dran, ziemlich spät dran. Sie musste zur Arbeit! Wieso hatte Gibbs sie nicht geweckt? Entschlossen schob sie die schwere Decke von sich und stieg aus dem Bett, als ihr ein handgeschriebener Zettel auf dem Nachttisch auffiel.

‚_Guten Morgen, Schlafmütze. Nicht aufregen, du verdienst deinen Schlaf! Fühl dich wie zu Hause und mach's dir bequem – du hast heute frei. Jethro.'_

Genau die richtigen Worte.

Genießerisch schloss sie die Augen und warf sich zurück ins Bett – alle Sorgen der letzten Nacht waren vergessen.


End file.
